mobile_legendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Patch Notes 1.2.78
I. New and Revamped Heroes 1. Rafaela Redesign As more heroes have been added to ML, Rafaela has some difficulty adapting to the new metas. Therefore, we decided to drastically adjust Rafaela, hoping that she will return to the focus of our players. Light of Retribution: Enemy units hit by the Light of Retribution experience a 60% reduction in movement speed. Continuously hitting the same enemy unit increases damage by 10%. Stacks up to 5 times. Holy Healing: Movement speed of allied units healed by Holy Healing receive a 50% increase for 1 second. Holy Baptism: Holy Light hits enemy units faster than before, creating a smoother experience. Sacrificial Spirit: We decided to change Rafaela's passive ability to an active ability, while giving her an entirely new passive ability. Upon death. Rafaela becomes a spirit for 4 seconds. As a spirit, Rafaela continuously heals her nearby allied heroes and increases their movement speed. After the effect ends, Rafaela will use Holy Light to deal true damage to all nearby enemy units. II. Weekly Free Heroes and New Skins Weekly Free Heroes: (Tap Settings button in the upper-right corner of the home screen to check.) Server Time: 2018/5/18 05:01:00 - 2018/5/25 05:00:00 * 8 Free Heroes: Akai, Bruno, Lolita, Chou, Yi Sun-shin, Fanny, Aurora, Lapu-Lapu. * 6 Extra Starlight Member heroes: Kagura, Sun, Ruby, Roger, Diggie, Helcurt. Server Time: 2018/5/25 05:01:00 - 2018/6/1 05:00:00 * 8 Free Heroes: Alucard, Karina, Bruno, Hayabusa, Natalia, Sun, Hilda, Diggie. * 6 Extra Starlight Member heroes: Rafaela, Kagura, Moskov, Gatotkaca, Hylos, Pharsa. New Skins: Freya -Skin Gladiator, Diamonds 599, First Week 30% Off, Release Date (Server Time): 05/21/2018 III. Hero Adjustments Chang'e * Rabbit! Run! has been changed to the Moonlight Brunel: Chang'e summons a Moonlight Hologram at the designated location that continuously reduces enemy movement speeds. After some time, Chang'e pulls enemy units to the center, dealing Magic Damage. Enemy units caught in this final attack suffer a severe speed reduction. Cooldown has been adjusted to 9 seconds at all levels. * Lucky Bunny: Reduced maximum stacks from 50 to 40. Reduced stacks lost upon death from 25 to 15. Refined the voice acting for Chang'e. Uranus * Transcendant Ward: Raised the base value of the shield from 260+90x6 to 280+120x6 * Consecration: Reduced cooldown by 5 seconds at all levels Gatotkaca * Unbreakable: Increased damage from being 1% of total HP to 1.5%. Martis * Mortal Coil: Reduced the damage bonus of the first attack's total physical damage from 0.9 to 0.7. Increased the damage taken from 40% to 50% while the skill is active. * Decimate: Increased base damage from 600/675/750 to 650/750/850. Sun * Movement speed of Sun's doppelgangers increased by 20% and increased Sun's HP recovery by 60%. * Instantaneous Move: Increased movement speed by 30% of Sun and his doppelgangers for 2.5 seconds. * Clone Techniques: Increased the attributes of Sun's doppelgangers from 60%/80%/100% of Sun's own attributes to 70%/85%/100%. Additionally, doppelgangers will take less extra damage while charging. Aulrad * Changed hero's name from Aulrad to Aldous. * Contract: Life Steal: Fixed an issue where activating this skill grants two stacks, rather than one. Fixed a problem where using Endless Battle occasionally causes incorrect stacking. Increased damage of Life Steal from 20 to 25 points per stack. The attack bonus on minions or monsters now only takes effect with basic damage. Fixed a problem where extra damage is inflicted upon enemy turrets. * Contract: Explosion: Fixed an issue where the damage reduction effect did not work. Fixed. * Contract: Chase Fate: Extra damage is now 10% of the enemy unit's total HP and no longer enjoys bonus physical damage. * Contract: Transform: Set shield's maximum value to not exceed 50% of Aldous' total HP. Kagura * Refined Yin Yang Gathering's description and actual effect for improved accuracy. Johnson * Refined Electra-Airbag's description and actual effect for improved accuracy. Akai * Refined Akai and his skins' battle animations. Nana * Refined the animation of Slumber Party Skin's first skill. IV. Battlefield Adjustments Battlefield: # Mayhem Mode: Adjusted some heroes: Gord, Hilda, Minotaur, Gatotkaca, Eudora, Bane, etc. We hope everyone experiences the invigorating fun of Mayhem Mode! # Added Auto Level Up feature to game settings. Players can choose to have the game system automatically level up their skills during battle. # Removed the voice overs of the outer three turrets when they are attacked. Players will no longer be bothered by excessive warnings that they are being attacked by an enemy turret. # Refined the Als that fill in for AFK players. The Al will actively adapt to the strength and skill of human players. Battlefield Equipment: # Reaper: Fixed an issue where the trigger's effect Calamity is impacted by life steal effects. Emblems: # Fixed an issue where the Custom Mage Emblem's Magic Worship ability takes effect when attacking minions or monsters. V. New Events and Features We added new interface to the Preparation section, called Battlefield Appearance. where players can manage their animation effects. We will create all-new spawn animations, recall animations, elimination notifications, etc. for players to choose from and customize their experience. Expect more to come! We've launched a football recall animation. of the World that players can obtain in the future, please stay tuned. VI. System Adjustments # Refined Groups: # Players who join a group can collect 1 prize (one-time only) and enjoy a 5% experience bonus after battles. # Recommended Group List can now be filtered to show groups that do not require applications, making it easier for players to join a group. # If a player is not able to immediately exit matchmaking (after selecting to exit), the game client will display a three-second count down. # Refined how the home interface displays information on a player's friends. # Redesigned the Ranked Mode rewards interface. Players can now view prizes prior to the start of a battle. # Refined the line spacing of Simplified and Traditional Chinese content. # Refined how the Basic Information section is organized. # Added a text notification to Custom Mode that reminds players that they can riot earn any prizes by playing this mode. # Refined the experience of players when searching for in-game announcements in their inboxes. VII. Bug Fixes # Fixed an issue where switching between tabs in Inventory causes items are incorrectly displayed. # An issue with Android's display mode causing devices to turn black can be resolved by performing the following: Select Settings > Network Analysis > Clear Cache. # Fixed an issue where, during the Jungling Tutorial, Spinner's position is not correct on the battlefield. # Fixed an issue where push notifications notify players to claim Free Chests. Category:Patch Notes